


An Introduction

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Character, Autistic Character, Big Giant Mess AU, Format Shift, Gen, Joyshum and Indessell and my kids and I love them, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: Sometimes you meet the right person at the right time.





	An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask about the AU. It's large and complicated and totally self indulgent.

"We've captured a number of Jedi Padawans. And, _this_ one." The man gestured to a Miraluka woman, ornately dressed in greens and white, had it not been for the two sabers hanging from her belt, he would have assumed she was a civilian.

She made no reach for her weapons, there was a certain fire to the way she held herself, defensive, arms spread outward as though to shield the cowering padawans behind her. "Let them leave, Sith. And you may have me." She hissed. Not a plea, an order.

"My lord?" The soldier prompted, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Let them go. Have them spread word of the Empire's victory."

"And the miraluka? She's not a padawan."

"Her too. She may leave as well." He wasn't certain of the expression she meant to convey, but her lips twitched and turned into a wry smile.

"So there's good in your kind after all."

* * *

From: Unknown Sender

Subject: You're Wrong

I don't know who you think you are, saying something like that.

"There's good in your kind after all"

You sound like my sister.

You're wrong Jedi. There's no good in me. I had that stripped away when I was six-years-old.

-Darth Ethiris

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Your Pain

I think perhaps you don't understand how Miraluka like myself see the world. I would not have stood against you had I not thought the light within your heart would win out.

There is good in you, buried beneath layers of hate and darkness and pain. But the light is there.

Embrace it.

-Indessell, no title required

* * *

From: Darth Ethiris

Subject: Gross

Absolutely not.

-Darth Ethiris

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Most Men Would Rather Deny

"Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it."

There is good in you. One day, someone will make you realize that.

-Indessell, still no titles required

* * *

From: Darth Ethiris

Subject: Still Gross

Don't spout your Jedi nonsense at me.

-Darth Ethiris

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Jedi "Nonsense"

If it bothers you so, it's because you know I'm right.

And it's not nonsense. It's wisdom. Lessons I've learned.

-Indessell, still no titles, drop yours

* * *

From: Darth Ethiris

Subject: Stubborn

"What the fool calls wisdom the wise man calls foolish."

See I can do it too. It's not hard.

Jedi nonsense. You people spout words but they don't mean anything.

"If it bothers you it's because you know I'm right"

Now you really do sound like my sister.

-Joyshum, that's all you're getting

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Re: Stubborn

My old master said it was my worst trait. But it seems to work in my favour.

Your sister sounds like a smart woman. You should listen to her.

-Indessell, thank you

* * *

From: Joyshum Alritak

Subject: Masters

My old master got trapped in a dashade and died after trying to steal my friend's body.

-Joyshum

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Re: Masters

Your have friends?

-Indessell

* * *

From: Joyshum Alritak

Subject: Rude

Now you're just being hurtful.

Of course I have friends.

-Joyshum

* * *

From: Jedi Master Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Re: Rude

Apologies, although you have to admit, you left yourself open to that one.

Tell me about these friends of yours.

Do you count this sister you've mentioned among them?

-Indessell 

* * *

From: Joyshum Alritak

Subject: Friends

There's Nox, Togruta woman, ghost magnet, convicted criminal.

Logios, another criminal. Petty thief. They steal things. Sometimes I steal things. Sometimes we steal things together. They're our ship's doctor. Formal medical training and everything. That's hard for a mirialan to get in the Empire.

Toxicus, twi'lek man. He's bright pink. Chipper too. Says he was born into slavery. Still chipper.

Occlus. They're Iridonian. They don't talk about their past very much. We spar sometimes.

Imperius. That's the sister I mentioned.

And then there's you.

-Joyshum

* * *

From: Indessell Gilaur

Subject: Flattered

Somehow I think those are titles. Not names.

You consider me a friend? I'm flattered.

My old master would have an aneurysm if he knew.

-Indessell

* * *

From: Joyshum Alritak

Subject: Names

Sith are supposed to abandon our old names upon being granted the Darth title. I don't think anyone buys into it.

Zumasha

Yucartio

Nesh'wengosg

Ansejynn

Rhianthi

You

-Joyshum


End file.
